The Not So Many Romances of Megan Hunt
by OfficiallyAnAdult
Summary: How Megan Hunt's love life started and how I think it should end...Megan/OC, Megan/OC, Megan/Todd, Megan/Derek, Maiden, and Meter with Joan/Megan and Megan/Lacey! Read and Review! Rated a strong T! Also starring a certain used-to-be pink elephant...
1. David Faulkner, Part One

A/N: This is something that I have had written out in the bottom of my sock drawer for weeks now, but have yet to publish until now! If you have a weak stomach, you may want to skip this chapter… Based off of a quote in episode 2x17 "Identity":

"Did you break his heart?"

"Actually, I think I did!"

"The first in a long line, I'm sure."

"No, there haven't been _that_ many…"

New updates every three days!

Disclaimer: If I owned Body of Proof, I would be out shopping with Jeri Ryan right now…which I'm not. Darn

XoxoX

Chapter One: David Faulkner, Part One

Megan Hunt's first kiss was with David Faulkner, in the tenth grade.

You must understand that Megan Hunt was not exactly the most popular student at Roxborough High School. It wasn't that she was ugly or stupid, she was actually quite the opposite, but Megan Hunt had the worst reputation a person could possibly have.

She wasn't a serial killer, she wasn't a Goth who made all of her friends drink their own blood.

The reason for Megan Hunt's bad reputation was her family. Everyone knew that her mother was a judge – isn't that quite the euphemism – and that her father committed suicide a few years prior to her entering high school. It was fear of Joan Hunt, fear of what the Hunt girls may have done that would make a man want to kill himself, and fear of young Megan Hunt's sharp tongue and arrogant behavior which caused Megan to not have any friends.

Then David Faulkner moved to town. He was a six-foot-one basketball player with some hidden smarts underneath his sweatbands.

David moved to Philadelphia when he was sixteen, during the summer between his tenth and eleventh grade years. His father had been given a great job opportunity in a nearby law office and had moved the Faulkner's family of four – David, his parents and his younger sister, Carrie – to the city, which was actually not very much different from Washington D.C., their previous home.

Megan Hunt first met David Faulkner on August 28th, one week before school started up again. She was walking to her mother's law office after a hard day of chores and babysitting the neighborhood brats - oh, sorry! _Kids_. – and was hoping to get there and fall asleep in one of her mother's office's chairs.

It did not go as planned.

As it turns out, Joseph Faulkner, David's father, had been given a job at none other than the Philadelphia District Attorney's office. David happened to be at his father's office that day to pick up an important file. His father had requested that David pick it up on his way home from work at the grocery store. Megan had just entered the building when he saw her.

Megan Hunt had always been an attractive girl, no doubt about it, but in David's eyes, she was absolutely stunning. He didn't think this because he was a pervert, nor was he a girl–obsessed pig. David thought that she was beautiful because she wasn't _trying_ to be.

Her dark brown hair curled a bit at the ends and she had big, pretty hazely-green eyes. She looked to be about his age, maybe just a bit younger, judging by her mud-clad Adidas sneakers and jeans that were torn on one knee.

Megan didn't notice David, but waved hello to John, the friendly mailman who arrived there every day at the same time and always gave Megan a smile and asked her how she was. Today, though, Megan was in no mood for small talk and simply hurried down the hallway to her mother's office.

David scurried to catch up with John before he could head back outside to his mail truck. "Excuse me. Hello, excuse me!"

John turned and smiled. "Hello, son. How can I help you?" He was very friendly, but knew that he had to hurry to get back on schedule and deliver the rest of the mail.

"Hi, I was just wondering who that girl was, the one that just walked in?" He hitched a thumb at the hallway Megan had just headed down.

John chuckled softly. "You're new to town, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" David looked around is if someone might have been watching.

"Yes. That was Megan, the district attorney's daughter. You should say hello." John said, like a mother trying to coax her child to make new friends, which in a way, he was.

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I look forward to seeing you around here."

"You too." David waved goodbye and headed back to his clunker of a car, still wondering about young Megan Hunt.

Xoxox

Megan saw David Faulkner for the first time on September 5th, the first day of school. She had just passed him in the crowded hallway, but she had also noticed him staring at her. She had looked awkwardly away, as had he, but Megan caught herself turning around to look at him again.

Megan was not one to waste her days thinking about nothing but boys. Her mother would kill her if she did, anyway. She would much rather focus on her schoolwork and her path to becoming a doctor.

But then she saw him again at lunch. She was sitting alone at one of the outdoor picnic tables and reading a book about rashes – seriously, how could she eat after looking at that? – and had her backpack sitting to her right as if to block anyone from sitting there. David took this as an opportunity. He sat directly to her left and dropped his backpack to the other side of himself smiling at her as he did so. Megan immediately took this as a misunderstanding and closed her book. She started to stand up, but he grabbed her wrist, which scared her a bit. "Where are you going?" He asked her, staring at those now familiar hazely-green eyes.

"I was just going to move somewhere else so your friends have somewhere to sit." She pulled her wrist away and turned a little pink.

"But I want to sit with you." He said, patting the wooden bench spot beside him.

"Alright, fine. Do you want to look at this book with me?" She held up the book she had been reading and made sure he could see the splotchy red rash illustration on the cover.

He gagged a bit. "No thanks."

Megan raised her eyebrows. "You sure? I just found this one thing," she flipped it open to page 41, with the most disgusting looking thing David had ever seen staring up at him from the page. "where your skin starts peeling so much that your veins start to – "

"Ah! Stop!" David gave up on eating that day and shut his eyes. Megan suppressed a giggle.

"I just saw you at my Dad's workplace the other day." David said to her, scooting a bit too close for comfort. "I'm still kind of new here, and you were my first impression."

Megan suppressed the overwhelming want to say "Awww!" and tackle him in a hug, so instead she just smiled. "And your Dad's workplace would be…"

"The District Attorney's office." He finished for her. She recalled meeting the new assistant district attorney a few times, a man just a bit older than her mother, with black hair and handsome features, who had been very kind to her and treated her as an equal, unlike most adults.

"Oh, you're Joseph Faulkner's son! He mentioned you a few times. Basketball, huh?" Megan bit into her apple and waited for a response.

"Oh, yeah…Not nearly as great as being a doctor, but I like it." He said sheepishly.

"How did you know that I want to be a doctor?" She asked, a bit creeped out.

He pointed to the rash book she had been reading. "You were reading that and eating at the same time. No one except a doctor can do that."

"Probably true. The reason everyone can't be a doctor is their weak stomach and lack of memorizational skills, is all."

"Lack of memorizational skills? Is memorizational even a word?"

"Probably." She put her book into her backpack, slung it over her shoulder and grabbed her lunch tray. "Class will be starting soon."

She started to leave but turned around suddenly. "Oh, wait. I didn't catch your name!"

"David."

That was her father's name.

She smiled. "I'm – "

" – Megan, I know. Nice to meet you."

"You too, David." Then she hurried off with cheeks turning a shade of pink that only a teenage crush could cause.

XoxoX

That's part one of David and Megan's romance. I will have all of her relationships ever (some of them made up of course) but I'd like to do it in chronological order. I should have a grand total of twelve chapters. I'm also writing Lifeguard, Deathguard, so I'll probably be between – stories for a while.


	2. David Faulkner, Part Two

A/N: This is something that I have had written out in the bottom of my sock drawer for weeks now, but have yet to publish until now! If you have a weak stomach, you may want to skip this chapter… Based off of a quote in episode 2x17 "Identity":

"Did you break his heart?"

"Actually, I think I did!"

"The first in a long line, I'm sure."

"No, there haven't been _that_ many…"

New updates every three days! This one is a bit early because I'm happy with my traffic stats, so you can get excited!

Disclaimer: If I owned Body of Proof, I would be out shopping with Jeri Ryan right now…which I'm not. Darn

XoxoX

Chapter Two: David Faulkner, Part Two

Megan Hunt's first kiss was with David Faulkner, in the tenth grade.

It was January 18th, just over four months that David and Megan had known each other. David was in Study Hall, struggling with his science homework. Megan walked in and spotted him right away. She slid into the spot next to him and smiled. "Hello."

"Hi." David pushed his textbook away and smiled, rubbing his temples to soothe away the headache that biology gave him.

"Are you alright?" Megan and David had passed the line between acquaintances and friends practically the moment they met, and now they were almost inseparable. But because Megan was a year younger than him, they only saw each other at lunch, in study hall, and sometimes after school. David would often stop by the district attorney's office to see her, because Megan would often go there to do homework and nap. It was that boring.

"Yes, I'm just having trouble with this." He grabbed the textbook and squeezed it as if to make the knowledge juice come out.

Megan chuckled. "You know, I could help you, if you want." She took the book from him. "I may be younger than you, but this sort of thing is cake to me."

"You eat it?" He smiled.

"Oh, _ha ha_, very funny! No, really. You could come over after school and I'll help you."

"I can't, I have work."

"Ah, yes. David the basketball – playing grocery bagger. Very sexy, by the way. Then I'll meet you at the library on Fifth Avenue, about seven o'clock?"

"Sure."

XoxoX

Megan negotiated with her mother into giving her a nine o'clock curfew, which Megan was very happy with, besides the fact that she would have to do the dishes every night for…carry the two…a long time.

The Fifth Street Library was right next to the small convention center, which was right next to the Fifth Street Park. Megan loved that park when she was little. Her father would take her there every Saturday and they would catch tadpoles out of the creek. It was memories like this that made Megan Hunt truly miss her father, and made her wonder why he had died. David Faulkner reminded her of him, both with tousled black hair and wicked senses of humor. Both called her Megs, both were smart, (although David Faulkner was terrible at math and sciences, he was an amazing writer and could quote dates like a history book) and she cared for both very much.

She walked past the park to the library where she waited for David to arrive, which he did, and not a moment late like she had anticipated. They studied for an hour until the library closed, and Megan wanted to do something before she went home.

Megan told David to close his eyes as she led him to the park, or more precisely, to the bridge over the creek where she and her father would throw rocks and eat sandwiches on the weekends.

They were in the middle of the bridge and there wasn't a person in sight when Megan finally said, "Okay, you can open your eyes."

When he did he was very surprised by what he saw. The water of the creek shimmered and it was a full moon out. Light reflected onto Megan's face and made her hazely-green eyes sparkle. "Beautiful, right?" Megan smiled at him.

"Absolutely." He wasn't talking about the view.

Megan knew with all her heart that she liked David, and was pretty sure that he felt the same way. But she was nervous. She had never dated before, and her stomach fluttered a bit too much for her comfort. But she leaned forward anyway.

David was having the same feelings, and was so afraid of messing up that he grabbed the wooden railing of the bridge with one hand as he leaned in closer.

It was a bit awkward for a moment, but they managed to negotiate it – that one first kiss, the one that they compare every future kiss to, the one that they would never be able to forget.

David let go of the railing and put his hands on Megan's back while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She pulled away first, mostly because she wasn't exactly sure when she was supposed to stop. She wasn't much of a romantic, which David obviously knew. She laughed and looked up at him. "Your breath stinks." Was all she said, and they began laughing together, an amazing first romance that neither could ever forget.

XoxoX

Megan Hunt's first heartbreak was with David Faulkner, the summer after her tenth grade year. It was one day that summer, when David came over to Megan's house that their young love started to fall apart. Now, it wasn't that they stopped liking each other, it was quite the opposite. David was quite sure that he loved Megan, and was planning on telling her this on the 4th of July, which was only two days away. He had it all planned out – he was going to take her to the bridge where they shared their first kiss, wait until the fireworks started, like he remembered they had the year before, and he was going to look at her, say those three words and they would live happily ever after, the end.

But it didn't go that way. Because on July 2nd, Joan Hunt decided she wanted to meet David Faulkner personally, rather than just as the teenage hoodlum whom she had only seen briefly at her office.

David went to Megan's house that day to hang out with her, because it was his week off of work and he wanted to spend it with his girlfriend. Joan Hunt, as fate would have it, was also off of work that day.

Joan made it to the door microseconds before Megan did, much to the teenager's dismay.

"Hello, there." Joan said to David, judging – note the wordplay – David with every word spoken. It's amazing how much you can judge in just two words.

"Hi, I'm here to see Megan." He stuck out his hand so as to not wake the sleeping dragon that he knew was inside Joan Hunt. "You must be her mother. I'm David. Faulkner."

Joan shook his hand and moved out of the doorway. "Nice to meet you. Come on in."

David entered hesitantly and looked around. "Hi, David." Megan said from behind him. He turned around and she hugged him. Joan cleared her throat loudly and headed for the kitchen, not-so-slyly ordering them to follow.

Joan opened the refrigerator. "Would you like something to drink, David?"

"No thank you, ma'am." David was hoping to get out soon. Joan Hunt radiated this scary, demon-like quality that made David shake a bit.

"Don't be silly. You're a growing boy. Megan, go get him a cola from the cupboard in the garage." This was, of course, a tactic to get rid of Megan to give David a little talk, and all three of them knew this.

"Yes mother." Megan wanted to be fast so as to keep the conversation short, but unfortunately to open the garage, she would need the key, which was kept at the bottom of a drawer upstairs, whereas the garage was outside, which slowed Megan down.

David was incredibly uncomfortable. Joan closed the refrigerator and smiled at him. "So, David, tell me a bit about yourself."

This was code for "tell me your full name, address, mother's maiden name, your social security number and I'll need a blood sample, two pints should do."

"Well, I'm a straight – A student, thanks to Megan. She's been helping me in science. She's very smart."

"Of course she is."

"Yes, well, I'm hoping to get a scholarship from Duke University to play basketball."

"North Carolina? That's awfully far away."

This was code for "you aren't taking my daughter anywhere and I think I'll take that blood sample with my vampire fangs, much more dangerous than needles."

"I suppose, but it's a great opportunity and it's something I love to do – "

"I'm back!" Megan nearly ran in, carrying a bottle of soda. "I'll just put this key away and we can go to the library, David."

This was code for "I'm busting you out of this joint as soon as I go upstairs and put this away." Megan nearly sprinted upstairs.

"Yes, well, something you love to do isn't always what puts food on the table, now is it, young man?"

"I suppose, but I think that if you're passionate about something than you – "

"Alright!" Megan entered the room panting and put a hand on David's shoulder. "Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I think we should get going."

Joan waved this away. "Megan, may I speak to you for a moment?"

This was code for "get your butt over here or I will cut off your head and hang it over the fireplace."

Megan sighed. "Yes, mother. " She looked to David. "Go ahead and start the car, I'll be there in a second."

David nodded and did as she said.

"What is it, mother?" Megan said, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"I don't want you seeing this boy anymore." She said, like she was just saying that Megan's clothes didn't match.

"What? Why not? He's a perfect gentleman, and he's smart and – "

" And he has no concept of reality and will have you living on the streets with two children and an empty bank account!"

"How do you get that from three minutes of conversation with him? You can't make me stay away from him!"

"Yes, I can! Now you are going to tell him that you are never going to see him again or you can get out of my house and never come back! Do you hear me, young lady?"

Megan clenched her jaw. Tears welled up in her eyes and she stormed away, out the door and towards David's car.

"Hey, Megs. Ready to go?" He leaned over and opened her door for her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Megan looked over her shoulder and saw her mother looking at her through the window.

"Why not?"

"My mother says I'm not allowed to see you anymore."

David frowned. "What? Why?"

"Because, she just does. And, I'm sorry, David, I just can't afford to be kicked out right now. Please understand – "

"No!" He got out of the car and ran to her side. "Megan, I love you. Please just come with me. You can live with me! I promise I'll – "

"Just stop! Don't make promises you know you can't keep. I'm sorry David."

"Megs…"

"Just go." She hung her head as he slowly walked around to the driver's side of his car.

"Megan, please, I understand that – "

"Leave! Now!" She yelled and started to cry.

And that was the last time she ever saw him, her first love, David Faulkner.

XoxoX

That's kind of the end of David and Megan's romance. Don't worry, be happy! I'll have more chapters up soon!


	3. Tyler Declan, Part One

A/N: This is something that I have had written out in the bottom of my sock drawer for weeks now, but have yet to publish until now! If you have a weak stomach, you may want to skip this chapter… Based off of a quote in episode 2x17 "Identity":

"Did you break his heart?"

"Actually, I think I did!"

"The first in a long line, I'm sure."

"No, there haven't been _that_ many…"

New updates every three days (or earlier, if I'm happy with the popularity of my stories, which I am!)!

Disclaimer: If I owned Body of Proof, I would be out shopping with Jeri Ryan right now…which I'm not. Darn!

WARNING: This and the following chapter are very graphic and are inappropriate for audiences under the legal drinking age! I have warned you!

XoxoX

Chapter Three: Tyler Declan, Part One

Megan Hunt had sex for the first time with Tyler Declan, in twelfth grade.

Megan Hunt was usually a very responsible girl. She did her homework, showed up on time, and took good care of herself. But eighteen months after she broke up with David, she decided that it was time for a change.

Megan had been grieving over David since she found out that he moved to North Carolina with his uncle. She knew that it was not because he wanted to live with his uncle – it was to get away from her. It was the middle of January, and Megan was planning on sneaking out that night and going to Kim Ross' party, which was one of the few parties she was ever invited to, but everything got a bit out of hand.

Tyler Declan had had a crush on Megan Hunt since he first saw her earlier that school year. Well, not so much of a crush, really. More like blood-boiling lust that all teenage boys experienced, only intensified. He wanted to make his move on her soon, but definitely wanted to avoid that witch of a mother she had. He heard rumors that her last boyfriend was chased out of her house with a knife, and was so scared that he moved to North Carolina to become a mime.

This was just a rumor, of course.

XoxoX

Megan snuck out at about ten o'clock that night. She had turned her bedroom light off, stuffed her bed and climbed out the window to climb down the ladder that was always kept leaning against the side of her house. Kim Ross' house was two miles away, so she waited around the corner for her ride.

The sleek black compact pulled up in front of Megan. "What's goin' on, foxy?" The idiotic teen driver said, pretending to be a perverted man.

"Hi." Megan responded, getting into the car and buckling her seatbelt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No seatbelts! We're taking risks tonight!" She hit the eject button on Megan's seatbelt. "If you're gonna be a goody-two-shoes, you can go ahead and get out."

"Sorry." Megan said. She was definitely dressed for risk-taking. A black tank top that didn't keep _anything_ warm in the winter air, a skirt that was a little too…microscopic, and shoes that she had spent three times her normal shoe budget on (five inch heels that she actually really loved), and her hair was let down and curled.

"At least you dressed for the occasion." The driver said. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

"I was here before you."

"Well, you were probably considering blowing me off, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I collect payment either way. We agreed on forty, right?"

"Yes." Megan knew this was an absurd price to pay for a two mile drive, but it came with the guarantee of her mother not finding out.

"Good. Party time!" And they sped off at three times the speed limit.

XoxoX

Megan stumbled out of the car and nearly kissed the ground she landed on. She appreciated that the ground didn't move at the speed of sound and didn't make her want to vomit. Who gave that girl her license anyway?

Tyler lived next door to Kim Ross, so, by default, was invited to every party she ever threw. He was in the living room dancing with a wasted chick he found vomiting in the bathroom when Megan came in. He didn't recognize her at first, with her different – or rather _lack of_ – clothes. But it was her. He left the girl he had been dancing with, who then pointed a certain finger his way. "Hey." Tyler said to Megan, leaning over her in a very up-close-and-personal way.

"Hi." She said, almost inaudible over the blaring music.

"I didn't know you were coming!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She was feeling really awkward. Then the girl who had driven her – Megan tried to recall what she said her name was – oh, yes. Julia. Julia grabbed Megan by the shoulder, but then noticed Tyler.

"Hey, Ty. How you been?"

"Epic! I'm just talking to Megan, here. She's pretending that she doesn't know me!" He laughed as if it was a private joke that he and Megan shared, which, of course, it wasn't.

Megan stepped away. "Sorry, I've got to go." She said to Tyler, and was about to leave until Julia yanked her by her arm into a less crowded hallway.

"What are you doing?" Julia yelled and whispered. "That's Tyler Declan! He's gorgeous! Come on, Megan! Let loose! Have a good time! Tyler's cool, just do whatever he says and you'll have a good time." Then she headed off to chat with some strangers by the punch bowl.

Megan decided to listen to Julia. She seemed like a nice enough girl. She walked back over to Tyler. "I'm sorry about that." She said.

"It's all good." He said cooly. "I got you a drink." He handed her a plastic cup of strong-smelling light brown liquid.

She looked at it, a bit scared to try it.

"Go on, it's good!" He said, exhibiting this by drinking from his own cup.

She took a sip. Then another. Then another. Soon enough, her eyes were opened up wider and she felt excited.

Energetic.

Alive.

Tyler laughed. Of course, he knew this girl had never had alcohol before. He smiled and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, let's get out of here!"

"Okay!" Megan was practically bouncing.

Maybe scotch and bourbon was too strong.

Tyler led her across the street to his house and nearly shoved her inside. "My parents are on a trip for their anniversary. I'm all alone here until they come back."

"I'm sorry." Megan said, twirling around his kitchen.

"Whoa, there." He caught her as she fell and burst into a giggling fit. "You get drunk pretty easily, don't you."

"Nuh – uh!" She denied, then burst into another fit of laughter.

"Hey, let's go up to my room."

"Okay!" He pulled her up, as she was about to collapse onto the floor.

They went upstairs with drunk Megan leaning on Tyler with every step.

The only thought in his head was _How lucky am I?_

XoxoX

The more you review, the more chapters you get! More coming up soon!


	4. Tyler Declan, Part Two

A/N: This is something that I have had written out in the bottom of my sock drawer for weeks now, but have yet to publish until now! This chapter is based off of a quote in episode 2x07 "Hard Knocks":

"You're saying you _never_ snuck out?"

"Only once. My mother grounded me for three months and made me learn Latin."

New updates every three days!

Disclaimer: If I owned Body of Proof, I would be out shopping with Jeri Ryan right now…which I'm not. Darn

WARNING: This chapter contains implied sex, sexual references and some abuse, it should not be read by persons under the age of eighteen!

XoxoX

Chapter Four: Tyler Declan, Part Two

Tyler Declan did not have what you might call "morals."

Megan Hunt learned this the hard way.

She woke up in an unfamiliar setting. The first thing she noticed was her pounding headache. The second was the fact that she was undressed. The third was the evil prick that was lying in bed next to her.

She scrambled to get out of that bed. She grabbed her clothes from off of the floor, dressed as quickly as possible and exited the room as silently as she could.

It was a Saturday morning, so her mother would be out early to play tennis with her "friends", giving Megan the perfect opportunity to sneak back home.

That is, if it hadn't been raining for six hours straight. Megan ran home barefoot, with her heels under one arm, and the other trying to shield herself from the icy rain.

Megan ran into her home and shut the door behind her, shivering from the cold.

"Nice to see you." Joan Hunt said. She was standing in front of Megan, arms crossed with a police officer on either side of her.

"Hello…" Megan flushed and stood awkwardly.

"So this is her?" The officer to Joan's left asked. Her mother nodded. "Yes, thank you. I'm terribly sorry to inconvenience you with all of this."

"No problem ma'am, we're just glad she's safe." They walked out the door and sped away in their little police cruiser.

"Where on earth have you been, young lady?" Joan yelled at her daughter. "I had to call the police because I couldn't find you, and now you show up here at nine thirty in the morning dressed like that?" She gestured to Megan's clothes. "Where did you get those anyway?"

"I bought them." Was all Megan could think to say.

"Well, I would tell you to go to your room, but there's no guarantee you'll stay there." She rubbed her temples like she was getting a headache. "Go sit in the living room while I find a suitable punishment for you."

Megan was mortified. Not only had she snuck out, but she snuck out, got drunk, had sex with a stranger and hadn't come home until hours later. She sat on the couch and sobbed into her hands.

XoxoX

Three months. Megan was grounded for three months. "And to occupy all the extra time you now have," Joan had said. "You can read these." She had handed Megan a stack of thick Latin textbooks. "I expect a four thousand word essay on why you should respect your parents by the end of next month. In Latin, please."

That gave Megan six weeks to learn Latin and prepare an essay. It was pure torture.

School was even worse. That Monday morning, Tyler had shown up. Megan was outside waiting for her mother to show up, as it was part of her punishment that she couldn't walk home alone, when the asshole walked up beside her. Megan took a step away from him.

"Hey, Megan." He said, like they were some sort of buddies. "Why'd you leave on Saturday?"

"Go away, Tyler." Megan said firmly.

"Hey, don't be like that." He grabbed her hips and pulled her _very_ close to him. She tried to pull away, but him hands were like vice grips.

"Let go of me!"

He did. "Okay, sorry. How about I make it up to you tonight, my place." He moved toward her more, so that their chests were almost touching. "We can do that _thing_ again. What do you say?"

Megan thought he was kidding. Did he really think that she would sleep with him _again_? "No! Get away from me!" she tried to leave, but he gripped her wrist.

"Don't try to walk away from me!" He pulled her around to the side of the building. Tyler shoved her to the ground. "You don't get it, do you? _ I_ am superior to you! _I _get what I want! Got it?"

Megan stood up and backed away. There was a fence to her right, a wall to her left and behind her, so her only option was to get past Tyler. But in the time it took to put these thoughts together, Tyler lunged at her. He knocked himself and her to the ground.

Tyler took a cheap shot at Megan's face. She screamed and pushed him away only to receive another punch to the stomach.

"Me-gan! Me-gan!" Someone was calling her name. "Me-gan!"

Megan screamed, but it was cut short by Tyler covering her mouth. He knew that someone was going to find him shortly, so he picked himself and Megan up, shoved her against the wall, and ran away as fast as his legs would carry him.

Joan Hunt saw something moving out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a boy about her daughter's age speeding away like he was on fire. She continued calling her daughter's name. "Me-gan!"

She rounded the corner of the school and was about to go inside and call the police _again_ when she saw a limp form leaning up against the side of the building. She rushed forward to see Megan, bruised, bleeding, and lying on the ground.

"Oh, no!" She checked her pulse. She was still breathing. She cried out for help. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

XoxoX

Megan was going to be okay. She was in the hospital with saw bad bruises and a cracked rib, but she was going to be alright soon.

Tyler was arrested. As soon as Megan regained consciousness, she said his name and the police were searching for him like he owed them money.

Julia had stopped by the hospital to apologize for leaving Megan with Tyler, and to give Megan something.

"An elephant?" Megan asked, looking at the three – inch long pink stuffed elephant. Julia laughed.

" I know, it's goofy, but I wanted to get you something, and that was all I could find that was pink."

"I love it. Maybe I'll give it to my daughter one day." She set it on the bed next to her.

Julia smiled. "Yeah. But you have to promise me something."

"Like what?" Megan wondered what Julia could ever want from her.

"Name your daughter after me."

Megan laughed. "Absolutely."

"Good, now get some rest. You look awful." They both laughed as Julia left, turning off the light as she went.

Julia. That was a nice name.

Six months later, Julia died in a car crash. She and Megan had been best friends since that day in the hospital, and Megan cried almost non-stop for a week. She slept with the pink elephant on her nightstand, just to remember her. And to remember her promise.

XoxoX

The more you review, the more chapters you get! And to Lindsay: I would LOVE to get to Megan and Peter, but I'm trying to write about _all_ of her relationships, not just the ones that I ship ;) This was also kind of a friendship-y chapter, and kind of a Lacey –ish chapter, too, because I totally loved the scene with Megan, Lacey and Stinky the Elephant


	5. Todd Fleming, Part One

A/N: This is something that I have had written out in the bottom of my sock drawer for weeks now, but have yet to publish! This chapter was _very _hard to write, but I hope you like it! The next chapter will also have some Megan/Lacey and Todd/Lacey scenes! It'll be way better than this one! This chapter is based off of the quote from episode 2x11 "Falling For You":

"I remember my wedding. I knew it was a mistake the minute I walked down the aisle."

"So why'd you go through with it?"

"Oh, my mother would've killed me."

New updates every three days! Or More. Probably less. Maybe. Who knows, I never keep my promises!

Disclaimer: If I owned Body of Proof, I would be out shopping with Jeri Ryan right now…which I'm not. Darn

XoxoX

Chapter Five: Todd Fleming, Part One

Megan Hunt married Todd Fleming on April 26th, when she was twenty-seven.

She had met him two summers before, at her mother's party. Now, Megan did not like her mother. After losing her father, David, and being forced to learn a dead language, she didn't want to have anything to do with men for a long time.

Todd hadn't even wanted to go to that party. His father was the assistant district attorney who had taken over after Joseph Faulkner passed away from cancer, and didn't want to spend his Friday night with a bunch of stupid old people at some pointless gathering – he refused to call it a _party_ – for some judge that he didn't even know.

But he was dragged along anyway. At least he would have an opportunity to talk to politicians about jobs for a certain twenty-five year old rookie lawyer.

Megan sat down for most of the party. She had been forced to where a fancy dress that made her armpits itch, and was in no mood to talk to her mother's business associates. Most of them spent more of their salaries on women her age than they did on food for their children. Sick perverts.

Todd walked into the room Megan had been hiding in. "Oh, sorry, I was looking for the bathr –"

He saw who it was. He hadn't expected to see anyone under the age of forty at the party, but he must have forgotten to check all of the other rooms.

She was thinking the same thing. She laughed. "Well, this is not the bathroom, if you couldn't tell."

"Yeah, sorry. I just…" He trailed off.

"It's down the hall, second door on the right."

"And you know that how?" Todd had had this tricked played on him before. You ask for directions and end up walking in on two teenagers in the act.

"Because I live here, genius." She pushed herself past him and walked down the hall, him checking out the view from behind her. She pushed open the door, revealing the bathroom. "See?"

"Oh, thanks. I'm Todd Fleming."

"The assistant DA's son, I assume?"

"How did you know?"

"You have the same last name, genius." Megan rolled her eyes. "Not the sharpest knife in the drawer, are you?"

"A know-it-all, are you?" He countered.

She smiled. "Megan Hunt."

"Well, after this schmooze is all over, what say we meet for dinner on Sunday?"

"Alright."

He smiled. "I'll pick you up at six."

"Okay." They just looked at each other for a few moments. "Didn't you need to use the bathroom?"

"Yes." He scurried into the restroom and closed the door. She laughed.

XoxoX

Megan and Todd dated for just over a year. Joan met him several times, and when Megan heard her say "I approve", she knew that she had to break up with Todd. But he kept being sweet. He gave her flowers, always used his manners, and complimented her often. It was killing her.

Todd loved Megan very much. And so, one day at the end of summer, he asked her to marry him. He didn't rent a horse or anything like that, he just took her to his apartment, got on one knee, held up the little box and asked her.

Megan wanted to say no. She liked Todd just fine, but they were always arguing. But she realized that it was time she made an adult decision and that Todd had to have cared about her to propose to her. Plus, now she could move out of her mother's house! Medical school had been eating up all of her money, and marrying Todd would be the logical thing to do.

And Megan was a very logical person.

So she said yes. When the time came for the vows, she said yes to them, too.

XoxoX

Megan and Todd celebrated their three-year anniversary like any married couple would. Wine, dinner and sex.

Now, Megan Hunt had changed very much. She started dyeing her hair red (She hit her head on the corner of the coffee table and liked the color the blood stained her hair) and she was officially a surgeon. She was very proud of this fact. A bit too proud, from Todd's point of view.

Todd was growing tired of how Megan was constantly proving him wrong, and he decided that he wanted a divorce. Now Megan would have been perfectly fine with this, except for what happened next.

Todd came home from work that day, planning on telling Megan that he wanted a divorce. Over dinner that night.

But when he walked in, he saw his wife. She was supposed to be at work.

"Megan, what are you doing home so early?" He asked.

She was sitting cross-legged on the sofa. She looked up at him. "Something's happened."

"Are you alright? Your mother, what is it?" Todd sat down beside her.

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine, I'm… great." Her heart was racing.

"Then what's going on?" He was confused.

"I'm pregnant."

XoxoX

The more you review, the more chapters you get! I really hate Todd, so having him being sweet in my writing is like a bear being peaceful in a lake full of fish. But I hope you liked it! The next chapter has the birth of a certain mini-Megan in it I've been writing, like, non-stop for the past several days, so no complaining about slow updates! Good readers


	6. Todd Fleming, Part Two

A/N: This is something that I have had written out in the bottom of my sock drawer for weeks now, but have yet to publish! This is probably my favorite chapter so far, even if it is the shortest 3 3 3 This chapter is based off of the quote from episode 2x10 "Your Number's Up":

"Lacey, is that a family name?"

"No, it's just the first thing that came to me the first time I held her. She was soft and delicate."

"What if she had been crabby and whiny?"

"I would've called her Bud."

New updates every three days! Or More. Probably less. Maybe. Who knows, I never keep my promises!

Disclaimer: If I owned Body of Proof, I would be out shopping with Jeri Ryan right now…which I'm not. Darn

XoxoX

Chapter Six: Todd Fleming, Part Two

"You're pregnant?" Todd echoed. This was terrible. But it was also wonderful. His brain nearly tore in half trying to figure out what to say next.

"Two weeks." Megan answered.

He looked at her. Seeing his wife's face, so happy and amazed, he made up his mind.

"That's amazing." He leaned in and kissed her gently, happy about this new miracle that had entered his life.

XoxoX

"GOD I HATE YOU!" Megan screamed at Todd. The baby was coming, and _fast_. Todd was stressed enough with the fact that his son was about to be born, and now with Megan screaming at him about how it was all his fault and how badly she wanted to murder him, he wished that she actually would. He turned the key in his ignition and nearly floored the gas pedal.

The doctors in the hospital were shocked to see their fellow doctor in such a…strange…state. But they rushed her off, and as fate would have it, that little baby entered the world like he was on a mission.

XoxoX

Megan was lying in her hospital bed holding the baby when Todd walked in. "Hi." Megan said, waving the baby's hand to him. "Someone's here to see you!" she said to the child in her arms.

"I came to see both of you." He smiled at the sight before him, and took a mental picture. He never wanted to forget this. "We still need to pick out a name." Megan said to her husband.

"Got any ideas?" He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, staring at the baby – _his_ baby.

"Hold her and tell me what you think." She said, gently handing the little girl off to her father.

"I'm still in shock that we bought all of those boy things that we now have to take back." He held his daughter, smiling down at her, cradling her close to him.

"You'll be alright." Megan said. "So what are you thinking?"

"Lacey." They said together, and it was decided. Her name was Lacey.

"What about a middle name?" Todd asked, while Lacey squirmed excitedly in his arms.

"Julia." Megan said.

Todd nodded. "I like it. How about you Lacey?" He asked the newborn.

She opened her eyes, which were blue, just like his.

"I think that's a 'yes'." Megan chuckled.

Lacey Julia Fleming.

It had a nice ring to it.

XoxoX

Now that Lacey was born, Megan and Todd decided to stay together for her sake. But all things must fade eventually, and one day, just after Lacey turned nine, they got a divorce. And as Megan drove away from Todd, Lacey, and her old house, with the rest of her things in the trunk, she looked back at her little girl, standing in the front yard, waving after her mother, with a little pink elephant in one hand.

XoxoX

The more you review, the more chapters you get! I loved writing that little family moment. It made my little heart flutter 3 ! If you cried, that's okay! I hope you did! I love heartfelt stories!


	7. Derek Ames

A/N: This is something that I have had written out in the bottom of my sock drawer for weeks now, but have yet to publish!

New updates every three days. Probably.

Disclaimer: If I owned Body of Proof, I would be out shopping with Jeri Ryan right now…which I'm not. Darn.

XoxoX

Chapter Seven: Derek Ames

Megan Hunt started dating again about three years after she got divorced.

She had experienced changes in everything – her relationship with Lacey, her career, her relationships with coworkers, so she decided that she wanted _some_ sort of foundation, so she made it a personal rule:

No Men.

The last thing Megan Hunt wanted was another relationship with another human. Her troubles with Lacey, Kate and Peter were bad enough.

But then she met a certain FBI agent. He was working on a missing persons case with her, so they had a little time to get to know each other.

The first thing Derek Ames learned about Megan was that she was a pain in the ass. He liked it. He thought it was sexy.

The second was that she had a kid, which was fine by him as long as that kid's father wasn't still married to Megan. He had learned that the hard way.

The third was that she was just about the most social-phobic know-it-all-iest ex-neurosurgeon that ever existed.

And he loved it.

So after he and Megan finished the case, he asked her out.

And she rejected him.

But then, just a few weeks later, he asked her out again. And she said yes.

Then he cancelled, and she asked him out.

It was like high school all over again.

But when Megan found out that her ex was taking her daughter to California, she flipped out.

Derek wondered if he would ever get to have a date with Megan. They liked each other, and that was great, but if they had to work or yell at their exes every time they saw each other, it was going to drive everyone crazy. He was going to say this after she dropped her daughter off at her father's, but she beat him to it.

"Derek…" She said, giggling a bit too much.

"Yes?"

"I like you." He could tell from her expression what was coming next.

"But?"

"_But,_" She put her wine glass down on her coffee table and looked at him. "I just got my daughter back, and I really need to focus on her right now."

He nodded in understanding. Then Megan's doorbell rang, distracting both of them. When Megan opened it, Todd pushed himself in. "Where's Lacey?"

"I thought she was with you!"

"She's gone, and we have a flight to get to – "

"Your child is missing and you're worried about catching a plane?"

This started a full-blown yelling match between them as Derek sat awkwardly on the couch. "Hey guys. Guys!"

"What?" The two parents yelled simultaneously at him.

"She's right there." He pointed behind them.

Sure enough, there was Lacey, just standing behind them, observing the argument. "Oh, thank god." Todd said.

"I've been here a while."

"Oh, no…" Megan groaned at the ceiling. Here came the lecture…

XoxoX

Lacey decided that she didn't want to move. That news definitely made her mother happy. So Derek and Megan broke up, which honestly was inevitable, anyway, and Megan convinced Todd to give her joint custody of Lacey, so everybody won, in the end.

Except for Derek. But a few months later he decided that being an FBI agent was boring, and he got pulled into the CIA.

And he preferred it that way.

XoxoX

The more you review, the more chapters you get! I'm getting closer and closer to the end :) !


	8. Aiden Welles, Part One

A/N: This is something that I have had written out in the bottom of my sock drawer for weeks now, but have yet to publish!

"I know you, Megan. You are totally into this guy!"

New updates every three days. Probably. I'm going on vacation with some friends this weekend, so I may be late on my next update! I'll do my best not to be, but you never know with me! I put a lot of jokes in this chapter, so hopefully you will find it as funny as I did : )

Disclaimer: If I owned Body of Proof, I would be out shopping with Jeri Ryan right now…which I'm not. Darn.

XoxoX

Chapter Eight: Aiden Wells, Part One

Megan Hunt fell in love again with Aiden Wells, four years after she and Todd got divorced.

She had vaguely remembered him from when he did landscaping work on her old house, but he definitely remembered her. While he was installing a pool in her backyard – and that is not a double entendre – she would stare over at her backyard – _this_ is a double entendre – and had a few cracks with his coworkers about how the married ones are always the best.

He was a secret romantic at heart. He liked to act like all he thought about was sex, but it really wasn't.

So when he saw her SocialCrewz page and noticed that her relationship status was "single" he literally bounced up and down in his desk chair.

And after e-flirting for a while, he asked her out. When she said yes, he pumped his fist in the air and thanked the divorce gods for their good work. But then he got tired of waiting for Friday and decided to show up at her work.

The Philadelphia Medical Examiner's Office was pretty easy to navigate. Aiden just looked for disgusted first-timers running towards trash cans to vomit and assumed Megan Hunt was nearby. Then he saw her, walking past the elevator with her skyscraper heels and he smiled.

Then he found out that he had been e-flirting with someone else. That was awkward. But when he turned to leave, she chased after him, nearly chopping her arm off in the elevator doors in the process. "That doesn't mean we couldn't _have_ dinner."

He smiled.

XoxoX

So after making out with her in a burger joint, he headed home with a little too much pep in his step. He really liked Megan, and he was looking forward to seeing her again.

Their next date, a week later, was definitely more satisfying. After a few drinks, Megan was ready to go home. So she directed him to her place and he was definitely not slow in following her inside. She laughed, unlocking the door and going inside, with Aiden right behind her. She second the door was closed, he was pushed against the wall with Megan's lips on his, and he hurriedly shed his jacket, throwing it onto the floor in his rush. She pulled away and headed for her living room, silently beckoning him to follow. And no sooner had he put his hands on her hips and leaned in, than she pushed him onto a chair and sat on his lap, straddling him.

She was definitely superior.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, is it?" He asked, chuckling softly.

"Uh-huh." She put her lips on his and started unbuttoning his shirt. As much as Aiden wanted to, he knew that sleeping with Megan was the wrong thing to do. He grabbed her wrists.

"There's no rush." He looked into her eyes. She paused and sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just haven't done this in so long and – "

"You're doing fine, believe me." His pants definitely gave away that much.

She looked at him. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Well, I feel really stupid." Her cheeks turned pink.

"But you look gorgeous." He placed his hand on her neck and tangled his fingers in her hair. Aiden pulled her even closer to him and kissed her hard, placing his other hand on her lower back. He started to move down her jawline to her neck where he sucked on this one spot that made her squirm.

Then her phone rang.

Megan sighed. "Maybe I should get that." She said breathlessly, looking at the number on the caller ID.

Peter.

He kicked the phone off of the table and momentarily took his lips off of her neck. "You shouldn't."

"Okay." She didn't need convincing. Then he found a spot on her neck just above her pulse point. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

"Megan? Megan? He-llo?" Peter's voice came from the phone that had accidentally been answered. "Megan, I can hear you."

She groaned and got off of Aiden to pick up the phone.

Stupid Peter.

When she got to the house where the body was, he decided to make a sarcastic remark. "So how was the date with the gardener?" He snickered.

"He's a landscape architect, and you're only saying that because you're jealous." She countered.

"Well, I must say I did get a kick out or interrupting your date." He admitted.

"Actually, your call came just in time." She stared blankly at the house, considering his words. _Was_ he really jealous? She had been joking, but his response made her wonder.

"That bad, huh?"

"Actually it was that _good_."

XoxoX

When Megan showed up at Aiden's "work" to thank him for being there after Lacey had been diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes. But then she admitted that she didn't want to get attached because she was afraid of getting hurt. His response was giving her a rose, saying "Give this to Lacey."

She laughed. "Are you really this perfect?"

He smiled at the ground, then looked back at her. "No, not even close."

"Good." She was honestly relieved.

Then she learned how he wasn't perfect.

XoxoX

The more you review, the more chapters you get! Just a few more chapters left until the end : ( Now, I love the whole idea of a hot gardener – oh, sorry. _Landscape architect_ – dating Megan, so I wrote a little bit of them. But I still ship Meter more. I think it's hilarious that their ship names are Meter and Maiden : ) And if Nick Bishop and Dana Delany got together, I could call them Delishop : )


	9. Aiden Welles, Part Two

A/N: This is something that I have had written out in the bottom of my sock drawer for weeks now, but have yet to publish!

"I know you, Megan. You are totally into this guy!"

New updates every three days. Probably.

Disclaimer: If I owned Body of Proof, I would be out shopping with Jeri Ryan right now…which I'm not. Darn.

Now I'm moving into the future, so this is what I want to happen next : ) Major spoilers for pretty much the entire first two seasons!

XoxoX

Chapter Nine: Aiden Wells, Part Two

Aiden had just crossed the Philadelphia county line when his cell phone buzzed. He picked it up, looked at the caller ID and answered, planning on telling Megan that he would call her back in fifteen minutes, once he got home, but was stopped.

Megan was nearly sobbing into the phone. "Aiden, where are you?" she sniffed, tears running down her face.

"I just crossed the county line. What's going on?" He asked, concerned.

"I was working a case," she had to pause to keep from sobbing again. "the killer got away, then he, he – "

" – Calm down, Megan. Everything will be fine if you just calm down. Where are you?"

"At the hospital."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes. Now tell me everything from the beginning."

XoxoX

When Aiden walked into the hospital, Megan's boss, Aiden recognized her from when he showed up at Megan's office, walked up to him. "Aiden. Hi, I'm Dr. Murphy."

"Hello. Where's Megan?"

"She's getting stitches." Aiden had to sit down, and he put his head in his hands.

"Megan's going to be fine." Kate continued. "She's been in shock for the past two hours, but now she's starting to calm down. She needs stitched in her hands, and she has some scrapes and bruises, but she'll be up and annoying as ever, soon."

"What about her partner?" Aiden looked up at Kate. "She wouldn't tell me anything about him on the phone."

Kate was silent.

"He's not going to make it. Is he?"

"He might." She said, but it was pitiful how hopeless that _might_ was. "He was stabbed in his lower stomach. Megan did all she could, but it isn't looking good for him."

"He saved her life."

"Yes." Kate said sadly, looking at her feet.

"I owe him for that. He was better to her than I was."

"You can't blame yourself, Aiden." Kate told him. "Megan was on her way out when she was attacked. Nothing could have changed what happened."

"If I hadn't been out of town, I could have helped her. Now an innocent person is facing death for my own selfishness."

"You weren't being selfish. Megan said you were visiting – "

"I wasn't." He interrupted. Aiden stared intently at the floor. "I was with my girlfriend."

"Huh?" Kate was confused.

"I was with my girlfriend in Maryland."

Kate's eyes opened wide. "You were cheating on Megan?"

"Actually, I was cheating on my other girlfriend with Megan." He closed his eyes and hung his head in shame.

"I can't believe this. Do you know how badly this will crush her? She's been talking non-stop about how much she cares about you, and you're telling me that you've been lying to her the whole time?"

"I wasn't lying. I do care about her, I just care for someone else, too."

"So I'm your side piece?" Megan asked. Aiden turned to his left and saw her. She had scrapes on her neck and her arms, and her hands had been cleaned of all the blood. She was terribly pale, and her face was tear-stained.

"Megan, I – "

"Don't! The last thing I want to hear right now is a bunch of meaningless excuses." She just stared at him. "I think you should leave."

"Megan, just let me – "

"No." She said firmly. Kate stood awkwardly in the background. Aiden turned and left, knowing that there was absolutely no way that he would get a second chance.

XoxoX

Kate decided to be a good friend and let Megan vent for a while. But all the redhead did was cry. She cried because her boyfriend had cheated on her, she cried because she was in pain from being attacked, but most of all, she cried because Peter was going to die and it was all her fault.

Ethan and Curtis walked into the waiting area holding mini powdered donuts and bottles of orange juice. They saw Megan and smiled, both spilling powdered sugar from their mouths. "Dr. Hunt! How – "

Megan turned toward them. Her eyes were puffy and her face was wet with tears.

"Oh, sorry. I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" Ethan asked.

"Yes." Kate answered.

"Hey Curtis, let's go get that thing from that place – "

"Just run, ya fool!" Curtis said and they left.

"Dr. Hunt?" A nurse came out from behind a door. Megan and Kate both stood up. "He's awake. Just be quiet, he's still - "

But Megan was already gone.

XoxoX

The more you review, the more chapters you get! Now all I can think about is the name Delishop : ) Guess who's coming next? Yep, you guessed it. None other than Peter freaking Dunlop! : ) Wahoo! I'm gonna get my Meter thang on! They have a thang!


	10. Peter Dunlop, Part One

A/N: This is something that I have had written out in the bottom of my sock drawer for weeks now, but have yet to publish!

"I don't know if I like this new dynamic, you digging into my personal life."

"Maybe it's our new _thing_."

"So you're admitting we have a thing?"

"We've always had a thing."

New updates every three days. Probably.

Disclaimer: If I owned Body of Proof, I would be out shopping with Jeri Ryan right now…which I'm not. Darn.

Now I'm moving into the future, so this is what I want to happen next : ) Major spoilers for pretty much the entire first two seasons, especially the season 2 finale!

XoxoX

Chapter Ten: Peter Dunlop, Part One

Megan wiped tears from her eyes as she hurried towards Peter's room. When she saw him, her heart made permanent residence in her throat. He was lying there, still, and pale, eyes closed facing the ceiling.

She stood motionless in the doorway. Kate walked up behind her.

"Megan," The blonde said softly. "you don't need to be here. You should go home, get some rest. He'll still be here tom - "

"But what if he isn't?" Megan interrupted, looking her friend and boss in the eye. She looked back at Peter and slowly, strode to his bedside, frowning at the slashes that marked his face. "Peter?" she whispered, wondering if he may have fallen asleep.

His eyes opened slowly as he turned his head to look at her.

She smiled sadly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic."

She laughed gently. "Well, that's good."

"Yeah." He looked behind Megan. "Hi, Kate."

The chief smiled and waved. "I'll give you two a minute. I'm glad you're okay, Peter."

"Me, too." Then Kate left, leaving Megan and Peter alone.

"I don't even know where to start." Megan sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "I guess 'thank you' would be the best."

"You don't have to – "

"Yes, I do." Megan interrupted. "You came back, even though you said you wouldn't." she looked at her hands in her lap. "You saved my life, and this was all my fault. So, I'm sorry."

That apology came out much more easily than the one she had given to Kate months earlier. She truly meant every word she said, and Peter could tell.

"Don't worry about it, Megan. I'm fine, you're fine, and wasn't Aiden supposed to come back tonight anyway? You should call him." Peter wasn't really happy that Megan had a boyfriend, but he was happy that she was happy.

"I did." She looked even more sad.

"Did something happen?"

A tear found its way down her face, even as she tried to hold them back. "He was cheating on me." She said simply, then the tears were all released, and she cried into her hands.

He just watched her. She was so…broken. He had never seen Megan Hunt cry like that before. Once he was out of that hospital, he would hunt Aiden down and teach him a lesson. "I'm sorry." He said, rubbing her back soothingly.

She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Peter was the one who had been stabbed, and yet _she_ was the one crying. "I should go, Lacey and my mother have been worried." She stood up and wiped the tears away. "Get better soon. And thank you again for everything."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, then left feeling much better than she had ten minutes earlier.

XoxoX

The more you review, the more chapters you get! Now all I can think about is the name Delishop : ) Please do not be angry at me, but I must say, I really liked Aiden Wells! He was really sweet, in my opinion, so making him a no – good cheater was really hard on me! But I do know that Peter Dunlop is awesome! I'm thinking three chapters about him because I'm amazing: ) Wahoo! I'm going to be getting my Meter thing on! They definitely have a thang! I can't wait for SEASON THREE! WOOOHHHHOOOOO!

Now, I just have a question for you guys. Why would Aiden be out of town in the first place? Did he go to a gravel convention? I mean seriously, who would ask for a gardener from Philadeplphia if they lived far away? Really! I didn't get it, so that's kind of where the whole cheating thing came from. Just so you know.


	11. Peter Dunlop, Part Two

A/N: This is something that I have had written out in the bottom of my sock drawer for weeks now, but have yet to publish!

"I don't know if I like this new dynamic, you digging into my personal life."

"Maybe it's our new _thing_."

"So you're admitting we have a thing?"

"We've always had a thing."

New updates every three days. Probably.

Disclaimer: If I owned Body of Proof, I would be out shopping with Jeri Ryan right now…which I'm not. Darn.

Now I'm moving into the future, so this is what I want to happen next : ) Major spoilers for pretty much the entire first two seasons, especially the season 2 finale!

XoxoX

Chapter Eleven: Peter Dunlop, Part Two

Megan came back at eleven o'clock the next morning. Peter was awake. "Hey!" She said quietly. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah." He lied. He felt even worse when she left the night before. But he was better seeing her come back, smiling and happy-looking, despite what had happened.

"Well, I brought you something…" She pulled out her purse and started digging around.

"What?" He wondered.

She pulled out a small plastic bag labeled "Evidence" and handed it over to him.

"A bullet?"

"Yep." She looked at it. "Ethan gave it to me. It's the one he pulled out of Wilson's body in the autopsy earlier this morning."

He looked at Megan. "He's dead?"

She just nodded. She didn't know how to feel about this. She was glad that he was no longer a threat to anyone's safety, but the fact that she had shot him just didn't sit well in her stomach.

Peter just nodded as well. He could feel Megan's dilemma. He himself had been the one to push Wilson over a railing, and sent him hurtling to his death.

"Are you sure Bud's okay with you having this?" Peter asked.

"Well, I told him what happened, and because it was self-defense, both of us are of the hook. The bullet was tested and everything, so it's alright that we have it."

"Alright." He set the bullet on the roll-away table beside his bed. "Thank you, by the way. If you hadn't interluded there, there's no telling what would have happened."

"You wouldn't have been there in the first place, if it weren't for me." She looked at her feet.

"You aren't really blaming yourself for what happened? Megan, it was all Wilson. It's not your fault."

"Why do you think he was there in the first place?"

Peter remained silent.

"Why did you come back?"

Silence.

"You almost died because of me. And I could never live with myself if that happened."

Peter looked up at her. She was crying.

"I love you, Peter."

"I love you, too, Megan."

She smiled.

XoxoX

Peter went home from the hospital happy and healthy. It had taken a while, but the pain in his stomach was almost unnoticeable, and the only evidence that anything had even happened was the scar that had been left on his lower abdomen.

Work was a different story. Even though weeks had passed, everything was still eerie. The second he stepped out of the elevator, the memories came flooding back. Megan, taped to the chair and wild-eyed, pulling his gun only to have it knocked from his grasp as Wilson punched at him…

Being shoved against the railing as that hook was jabbed into his stomach over and over and over…

"Peter?" Ethan waved a hand in front of his friend's face. "Buddy, you still in there?"

Peter blinked. "Yeah, uh, sorry. It's just…"

Ethan looked at him from behind those thick-rimmed glasses.

"It's good to be back."

Ethan smiled. "Good to have you back," He patted Peter's shoulder. "and if I were you, I'd take this opportunity to ask Kate about maybe – "

"Ethan!" The gangly M.E. jumped. Ethan turned around quickly, raising his arm in salute.

"Yes sir!" He said to Curtis.

"Boy, get your ass outta here! I needed that autopsy report done yesterday!"

"You got it, _boss_. " Ethan said _boss_ like it were some sort of childish nickname he had for Curtis.

Now Peter would never know what Ethan wanted him to ask Kate about. Curtis' frown disappeared as he noticed that the ex-cop was back. "Hey, Peter! How ya feelin'?"

"Pretty good, I guess."

"Well, good, cause you've got an awful lot of paperwork to do, with you bein' lazy and what not."

They both laughed.

"I'm serious." Curtis put on his serious face.

"You've got it."

XoxoX

When Megan saw Peter at work that day, she got very excited.

In more ways than one.

When he walked into her office, she jumped up and ran to him to give him a hug. "Hey!"

"Hi." Peter smiled.

"Good to have you back!"

"Yep." He was staring at the door to the balcony, which had had the glass replaced. There was a new table, as well, but you could still see some drops of blood that had stained the carpet and the concrete outside.

Megan noticed his stare. She looked at her shoes. "You know what, why don't we get out of here? I'll take you to lunch." She grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him through the doorway.

XoxoX

Keep on reviewing! The next chapter is the last one, so I'm going to take an extra day or two and make it SUPER long! So now I've warned you, and don't get upset with me if I don't update until this weekend, because I'm saving the very best for last! Rock on, Meter shippers! Because WE ARE going to get a season 3! Even though it won't be until January! : ( : ( : (


	12. Peter Dunlop, Part Three and Epilogue

A/N: This is something that I have had written out in the bottom of my sock drawer for weeks now, but have yet to publish!

"I don't know if I like this new dynamic, you digging into my personal life."

"Maybe it's our new _thing_."

"So you're admitting we have a thing?"

"We've always had a thing."

New updates every three days. Probably.

Disclaimer: If I owned Body of Proof, I would be out shopping with Jeri Ryan right now…which I'm not. Darn.

Now I'm moving into the future, so this is what I want to happen next : ) Major spoilers for pretty much the entire first two seasons, especially the season 2 finale!

XoxoX

Chapter Twelve: Peter Dunlop, Part Three

That same night, Peter joined Megan for dinner.

They were at Megan's place, so shortly after finishing their takeout – Megan's specialty – they decided to sit on Megan's couch and watch a movie.

They didn't watch the movie.

To be honest, they weren't even really sitting. Megan had taken off her heels and changed into a sleepshirt and shorts that didn't exactly fit the category of _motherly_. Peter had also shed his jacket and shoes, so everything was pretty casual. It started out as sitting, but the sitting led to laying, laying led to cuddling and cuddling led to…well, this story is only rated T, so I'm not going to share that information.

Anyway, Megan ended up commando in her sleepshirt, straddling a certain shirtless – and pantless – Peter Dunlop. He grinned and pulled her in for their first kiss, which was definitely not too family-friendly.

But as Megan started to remove her top, he wondered something. Grabbing Megan's wrists, making her top fall back down to cover her exposed stomach, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Megan was upset. She expected him to push her away and leave, saying that this was absurd and that he would never feel the same way, but he didn't.

He asked her a question instead. "Nothing's wrong. I just need to know something."

"What? Lacey's not here, if that's – "

"No, that's not it." He released his grip on her wrists and ran his rough hands up her arms. " Do you love me?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course."

"You aren't just using me to get over Aiden?" He looked into her eyes as he asked this, searching for any hesitation.

She did. She stopped to really consider this. She knew she had a crush on Peter a long time ago. But after having broken up with Aiden only weeks before, she wasn't certain that it wasn't true. But seeing Peter looking back at her, feeling him below her, she knew that it wasn't.

"No, I'm not." Was her final answer, and Peter could tell that it was truthful.

"Well, good," He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, feeling her against his boxers. "because Lacey's not here. And now – "

"I think I know where you're going with this." She grinned and started to remove her top once more.

XoxoX

An hour later, Peter and Megan were lying in her bed. The sheets desperately needed to be changed, but instead they remained there, holding the other close and talking about nothing of importance.

"Hey, Peter?"

"Yes?" He looked down at her, with her head on his chest and his hands pressing her onto his body in the most sensual of ways.

She pulled away so that she could look into his eyes. "Do you think this will actually work? I mean, this?" She pointed at herself, then him and back again.

"Of course I do." Peter placed his hand on her hip and stroked her skin gently, giving her goosebumps. "Do you?"

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Of course I do."

XoxoX

Eight months later, they were still together. And Peter was definitely anxious. He was pacing around the hotel room as he waited for his girlfriend to arrive. The lights of New York blazed through the curtains, perfect in contrast with the night sky. He knew now why Megan had loved this place so much. He heard the sound of a door being opened and turned from the window. There she was. He saw her in a familiar purple dress and couldn't help but smile. He himself had dressed up, renting the tuxedo he had worn the same night she wore the purple dress over two years prior.

"Hi." She was smiling at him. "Sorry I'm late, I still haven't adjusted to New York, I guess." She dropped her purse on the freshly made bed, although it wasn't going to be made for long.

"It's fine." Peter said as he grabbed her hands and tried to lower his heart rate.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit off." She could feel his rapid pulse from his hands.

"I'm great." He smiled and sat down on the bed, pulling her down with him. "Megan, I love you. You know that, right?"

"Oh my god, are you dying?" Megan immediately jumped to the conclusion that he had six weeks to live. Not exactly hard when you work in a morgue, surrounded by fatal diseases that were often almost untraceable.

"What, no! No, I'm fine! At least that I know of." He put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "I'm just having trouble thinking of how to say this."

"Say what?" She was confused, which was quite a rare occurrence for Megan.

This was it. The perfect opportunity. The one moment that would change his life forever. Peter got on one knee and reached into his pocket.

Now Megan Hunt was about to start sobbing. This was different than with Todd. It wasn't a marriage of convenience. It was a marriage of love. So by the time Peter said "Megan, will – ", she had practically tackled him and chanted out the word yes about twenty times. And in sliding that ring onto her finger, Megan Hunt and Peter Dunlop were tied together. They kissed each other, knowing that Megan Hunt's list of lovers had been completed, but her greatest love story had barely even begun.

XoxoX

Chapter Thirteen: The epilogue, or maybe a spoiler, who knows?

"Daddy! Daddy!" The four year old yelled as she ran through the front door, dragging her big sister along with her. Her father walked into the room with a coffee cup in one hand. "Welcome back, swee – "

He barely had enough time to put his mug down before he was knocked to the ground by the happy little girl. "Daddy, guess what I saw!"

"Well, you went to the zoo, so I'm guessing you saw," He paused and tapped on his chin as if actually wondering what she may have seen at the zoo. "hmm…animals?"

"Yeeessss!" She said with awe, like he had somehow read her little four year old mind. "There were lions, and a tiger and elephants – "

"Oh, my!" Her mother joked, standing in the doorway.

"Mommy!" The child jumped off of her father's chest and ran to hug her mother's legs. "Guess what I saw!"

"Animals?" The grown-up older sister asked, laughing.

"Yes!" The child answered, and the whole little family joined in laughing, because they were all sure that little Samantha Kate Dunlop was going to grow up to break a lot of boys' hearts one day, just like her mother.

XoxoX

So this was the last chapter :( But I hoped you liked the story! IF I get enough reviews, I might write a sequel (hence the short little 13th chapter)… This is a hint saying REVIEW, or I'm not writing diddlysquat!

Sorry It wasn't SUPER long, like I said it would be, but I'll be posting some of the grown-upy scenes that I cut out soon, and I updated this story earlier than I said I would, so you'll just have to deal with it! I was actually going to update this on Thursday, but my internet literally just stopped working – and I mean was completely not accessible for like twelve hours – but I shouldn't take out my anger on you lovely readers! I love you guys! Until I write again (which will be very soon!) , Meter on, BOPers!


End file.
